


【维勇ABO】胜生选手听说您离婚了01

by Chachachacha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABO, M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chachachacha/pseuds/Chachachacha
Summary: 维克托教练，勇利退役转行演员。假离婚。





	【维勇ABO】胜生选手听说您离婚了01

 

维克托接到前夫电话的时候正在帮助尤里奥编舞，此时已经完完全全退役的他因为要遵守和尤里奥“得了冠军第二年参赛的编舞就由你负责”的约定，正在准备着给尤里奥的第三次编舞。接到“他”的电话时，尤里奥凑过去瞥了一眼，随即不满地撇嘴。

 

维克托犹豫了两秒才接通电话，电话的另一端声音嘈杂，隐约还听得到玻璃破碎的声音。时隔一年，前夫的电话来者不善，开口便是请求。

 

而且还是——

 

“维洽……我发情期哈……请你帮帮我，抱歉呜……”

 

然后就是一阵忙音。

 

这狗血而又让人激动的情节啊，真当发生在你身上的时候，定是受个措手不及。维克托此时深有体会，他和尤里奥说了一句自己有事情先走一步，抓起来风衣便匆匆出了训练场地。从停车场取车的时候维克托再次接通了前夫电话。对方的声音似乎更加狼狈了，仅仅是听着，都能想到那边的情状，不过当事人胜生勇利却仍能保持一丝清明，对维克托说：“抑制剂过期了……把你的信息素中和剂拿一些……”

 

“勇利，你怎么样？”维克托侧头夹着手机，双手握着方向盘迅速转了一圈从停车场出口转弯倒出，一脚油门驶向宽阔无人的主车道上。电话里的声音牵萦着他的心脏，拉扯着他快速回归勇利身边。

 

“……”对方没有回答，只有隐忍难耐的喘息和呻吟声，维克托这才发觉自己问了一个愚蠢的问题，毕竟，现在他们的关系并不怎样。

 

两个人居住的小洋楼很快就到达，车子驶入车库时隔壁的邻居从栅栏另一侧朝维克托大声喊叫：“管好你的Omega！喂！他发情了你还不在身边，怎么可以这样？”

 

“抱歉造成困扰了，打扰您的休息了先生。”

 

“哈，这条街都被您的Omega发情期给干扰了，我妻子都闻到一股Omega发情的气味，别磨蹭了赶紧回家吧！”

 

“哈哈，没有下次了～”维克托打开门的时候一股熟悉的桃花的香气扑面而来，勇利并没有在自己的房间里老老实实待着，而是躺在客厅的沙发里裹着毯子蜷缩着背对维克托。维克托环顾四周，客厅被勇利折腾得惨不忍睹：行李箱打开了拉链，衣物凌乱地从箱子里被扯出来，领带打着结躺在沙发下面，装着药片的塑料瓶被打翻在地毯上，红黄相间的小胶囊散落一地，电话里听到的玻璃破碎声正好印证了茶几上的水渍和茶几脚边的玻璃碴，细碎的玻璃屑零落在药粒和浅粉色的冲剂颗粒中。

 

维克托没有换鞋，皮鞋咯吱咯吱地踩着杂乱的东西步伐轻柔地走到了勇利面前，蹲下来平视沙发中双目禁闭面色潮红的男人。明明他们的发情期和易感期是同步的，现在却完全错开，不过Alpha本身可以随时在发情的Omega面前进入状态，所以维克托很快就被进入发情期的勇利带入状态，他解开风衣扣子，松了松领带，从风衣口袋里掏出来信息素中和剂，明明刚才担心得闯了两个红灯，见到勇利这副样子后反而不紧不迫起来。拇指旋开盖子的动作像是在他面前作秀一样游刃有余，维克托从茶几下取出医药箱中的一次性针管，甚至还抽出空来把药箱里过期的抑制剂挑出来扔进垃圾桶里。

 

“维克托……先生，请您快一点……”感受到了维克托故意放慢动作，胜生勇利抬手急促地扯着他的衣角，对方推了推注射器，他有些被这句敬语惹不高兴，问道：“你要注射哪里？手臂还是……”

 

“腺体下面，直接注射就可以了……没有麻药了，你轻点哈……”

 

维克托啧了一声，嘴角抿成一个僵硬的弧度，他眯眼看着沙发上的勇利自己把毯子掀开，翻过身子将被汗水浸透的后背暴露给他。对方很顺从地把衬衫纽扣解开，褪到肩膀处方便维克托的注射。发情期下的腺体更加脆弱，虽然注射腺体下方是给发情期降温冷却的最好方法，可是过程却很痛苦，很少有Omega会主动要求被这样对待。维克托夹着纤细的注射器把针尖对着腺体下方，下一秒就要刺入皮肤——

 

维克托把注射器扔进了垃圾桶。

 

胜生勇利承受的是自己的Alpha刺破腺体上那层皮肤的绵长痛楚，契合身体的Alpha信息素在短暂的时间内准确迅速地安抚了他身体里的每一个分子，最大限度地安抚了发情中的Omega，并且……诱使勇利的后穴分泌出液体。

 

迎上勇利转过来的脸，维克托摩挲着他汗湿的脸颊，一把扯开裹在勇利身上的毯子，动作利索地解他的腰带，他身上穿的礼服还是颁奖典礼那套，维克托脱到一半玩味地看着他。

 

“你要干什么……不要做，明天还有记者招待会唔……”维克托难得这样近乎蛮横地啃咬他，舌头交缠舌头打着暗战，唇面也被咬破皮。勇利翻过身面对着维克托，指尖抹过唇瓣鲜红的血丝挂在手指上。维克托解开他的衬衫纽扣后埋头在颈窝里吮吸，舔舐腺体上渗出血痕的牙印。

 

“你没有权利拒绝。”维克托戏谑道，“而且，不会耽误你明天的行程，勇利就穿着这身西装和我做爱。”

 

胜生勇利被维克托按在沙发里操的时候恍惚想起来他刚来俄罗斯那时和自己的教练正是两情相悦，本来抱着打擦边球的心态最后却在沙发上做了第一次。那时候什么感觉他记不太清了，中出后被灌满的饱胀感对于Omega初次体验性爱来说是神秘而愉悦的。沙发并不舒服，维克托很快就买了一个宽敞舒服的沙发代替之前那条。后来他们在新沙发上做过几次，维克托动作很温柔，他们每次都小心翼翼地不弄脏沙发，仅仅是这一点小小的愉悦都可以让两个人满足。

 

现在却有些粗鲁过头了。发情期下的Omega身体脆弱又敏感，维克托分开他的双腿，捏着一条架在了自己的肩膀上，一边抽插一边在腿上留下一个个牙印。这个姿势对于勇利来说不仅辛苦，更加无路可逃，屁股和腿都被维克托控制着，面对他的仅是只进不退，他只能主动迎合维克托的操弄。

 

勇利迎合维克托的抽插时，对方一个深入使性器探掘到了从未开拓的深度。生殖腔被没打招呼就闯入的性器造访，伴随着微小的痛感一并而来的是深入骨髓的爽利。勇利高声尖叫，泪水可怜兮兮地流了满面，在维克托顶入生殖腔的瞬间勇利射了出来，纵使他以借口推托拒绝，可他的身体还是诚实地希望对方能进入那里。

 

“你的东西怎么这么长……呼……”勇利顺了口气，全然不知此时声音里已经带着甜腻腻的味道。维克托在进入生殖腔的瞬间下意识想要在里面射精成结，短暂的驰骋濒临底线，他还是悬崖勒马地退了出去，维克托觉得现在并不是成结的最佳时机。

 

“噗嗤，长的好。”维克托笑着这么说，退出生殖腔后继续抽插，两个人的交合充斥着喘息和呻吟，没有话语的挑逗，没有暧昧的播撩，最后到像是一场义务性爱。勇利被操射了两次后缺水又疲乏，直到维克托内射后才算结束了这场性事。Omega发情期的情绪渐渐稳定下来，维克托撑在他的上方，两个人目光交汇，厚重的喘息不分彼此地融合，他们身体贴着身体，以至于能听见对方的心跳声。

 

勇利闭上眼嘴唇微张，一点点地平复气息，缓缓地从维克托身下爬起来。他单手撑着上半身，以前夫的身份捏着维克托的下巴递献一个温柔缠绵的亲吻。

 

“Я люблю тебя”①


End file.
